


Niespodzianka

by aniavi (villi), roneliaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi, half a year before Spark of Rebellion
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan nigdy nie szuka kłopotów, to kłopoty same go znajdują. Nawet pozornie prosta misja może kryć w sobie ogromne niespodzianki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niespodzianka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdvancedTreeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/gifts).



> Wszystkiego najlepszego AdvancedTreeLover! Niech Moc (twórcza) i Wen nieustający zawsze będą z Tobą!  
> Wielkie podziękowania dla kochanej [Laireshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi) za walkę z przecinkami :)  
> Pisane po zwiastunie drugiej połowy drugiego sezonu - więc z mało ma niestety wspólnego z kanonem ;)

Strzał z blastera świsnął mu nad uchem. Kanan szybko przykucnął za stojącym najbliżej kontenerem. Ściskając w dłoni odbezpieczoną broń, ostrożnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Gdzieś w tym wypełnionym krzykami i błyskami chaosie znajdowali się Sabine z Zebem i Chopperem. Niestety, w magazynie towarzyszyło im kilkunastu innych chętnych na zapasy przemycanej żywności, a także, oczywiście, oddział szturmowców, którego nikt się nie spodziewał. Widać wszyscy czerpali informacje z tego samego źródła, a pogłoski o słabo chronionej kryjówce piratów na bezimiennej planecie w sektorze Jospro dotarły także do Imperium.

Huknęło i wszystko zatrzęsło się od niewielkiej fali uderzeniowej. Sabine. Po kilku miesiącach wspólnego latania, nauczył się odróżniać skutki jakie wywoływały jej materiały wybuchowe od innych. Mandalorianka po prostu świetnie wiedziała, jak uzyskać lepszy efekt mniejszym kosztem, a do tego niezwykle dbała o estetyczną stronę każdej eksplozji. W kolorowym dymie nie było widać wiele, ale charakterystyczny brzęk bo-karabinu upewnił go, że Lasat także ma się dobrze i nadal walczy. A astromech na pewno gdzieś się schował – nigdy nie lubił zamieszania, którego nie on był sprawcą. Kolejny wybuch rozerwał jedną z beczek stojących pod ścianą. Zielony płyn ochlapał znajdujących się najbliżej. Z ich gardeł wydobył się zbiorowy okrzyk rozpaczy pomieszanej z wściekłością. No tak. Pierwszorzędne alderaańskie wino – nawet nie chciał myśleć, ile warta mogła być taka beczka. Pora wezwać wsparcie.  
\- Widmo jeden do Ducha – starał się mówić tak cicho jak tylko się dało, licząc, że Hera usłyszy.  
\- Tu Duch – natychmiast odpowiedziała. Musiała zauważyć zwiększoną aktywność w przestrzeni powietrznej nad planetą i czekać w gotowości na kontakt.  
\- Musimy zmienić plany. Potrzebujemy natychmiastowego odwrotu.  
Hera westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Dlaczego nie jestem zdziwiona? Będę za dwie minuty. Duch bez odbioru.  
Przełączył częstotliwość i wywołał resztę załogi.  
\- Widma, dwie minuty do ewakuacji, zachodnie wyjście na dach.  
Nie czekał na potwierdzenie, przypiął łącze do paska i zaczął przemykać się w stronę drabiny. Wierzył, że reszta sobie poradzi. Nauczył się ufać ich umiejętnościom, choć początki wcale nie były łatwe. Hera była w tym zdecydowanie lepsza – tak w pracy zespołowej, jak i w tworzeniu z bandy przypadkowych wyrzutków sprawnie działającej drużyny. A może nawet czegoś więcej. On potrzebował więcej czasu, głównie żeby przyzwyczaić się, że statek nie należy już tylko do niego, pani kapitan i jej humorzastego, złośliwego astromecha. Ciąg binarnych przekleństw za plecami upewnił go, że Chopper wreszcie łaskawie włączył się do potyczki. Kątem oka obserwował droida podpiętego do panelu sterującego wózka wypełnionego masywnymi paletami ze stojącymi na nich pakunkami. Po chwili blokada się zwolniła i cały załadunek runął z głuchym łoskotem na ostrzeliwujących się w pobliżu piratów. Gwałtowne, urwane nagle krzyki, pozwolił mu domyśleć się, że przynajmniej kilka z pudeł skutecznie dosięgnęło celu. Chopper dla pewności poraził ładunkiem elektrycznym samotną nogę wystającą ze stosu i zawirował w krótkim, triumfalnym tańcu. Gdy następna eksplozja rozdarła powietrze, odciągając uwagę napastników od wejścia na dach, przyznał w duchu, że działanie w większej grupie niosło ze sobą liczne korzyści. Miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś dba o bezpieczny odwrót. Chciał ogłuszyć szturmowca stojącego niedaleko, jednak blaster wydał z siebie tylko cichy, żałosny pisk. Z irytacją walnął nim o szczeble – cholerny złom znów się zaciął. Wycelował ponownie i tym razem żołnierz zatoczył się nieprzytomny na ścianę. Będą musieli szybko wygospodarować środki na nową broń. Ta powinna odejść na dawno zasłużoną emeryturę. 

Nagle zmaterializował się przed nim Zeb, trzymający pod pachą jedną ze skrzyń.  
\- Pomyślałem, że głupio się tak zwijać z pustymi rękoma – mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i zaczął sprawnie wspinać się do włazu. Kanan parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Tak, zdecydowanie współpraca układała im się bardziej niż dobrze. Rozejrzał się za Sabine. Niepisana zasada mówiła, że to on zawsze ewakuuje się ostatni i nikt nawet nie próbował z tym dyskutować. W dymie i przecinających się laserowych wiązkach trudno było cokolwiek wypatrzeć, a kanonada strzałów i wybuchów oraz nieustające wrzaski nie pozwalały także usłyszeć ewentualnego wołania o pomoc. Nigdzie jej nie było. Rozglądał się dalej, aż wreszcie ją zobaczył. Stała całkiem niedaleko, schowana za stosem beczek i montowała na nich maleńkie bomby. Dywersja to podstawa, zawsze to powtarzał.

Wtem zauważył postać, z głową osłoniętą dziwnym, szerokim i długim kapturem, przemykającą się w stronę dziewczyny z niewielkim karabinem plazmowym. Zajęta ustawianiem detonatora Sabine nie zdawała sobie sprawy z zagrożenia. Kanan wycelował, pociągnął za spust... i znowu nic się nie stało. Blaster odmówił posłuszeństwa na dobre. Atakujący przymierzył się do strzału. Nie było czasu na inne działanie. Wyciągnął dłoń i fala Mocy odepchnęła napastnika na pobliską skrzynię. Uderzył w nią głową i osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. Kaptur opadł, odsłaniając ceglaste lekku, splątane na brudnej podłodze. Mężczyzna jęknął cicho i znieruchomiał. Kanan zaklął pod nosem. To na pewno nie był imperialny, może jeden z przemytników. Ładunki coraz szybciej migotały na czerwono, w tym jeden dokładnie nad głową jego ofiary. Podjął decyzje. Nie mógł zostawić obcego na pewną śmierć. Przebiegł koło oniemiałej Sabine, krzycząc do niej by właziła na górę, zarzucił sobie nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na ramię i ruszył za nią. Byle uciec, sygnał w komunikatorze jasno mówił, że Hera już na nich czeka. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego Chopper turla się za nim popiskując w binarnym ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Znowu musiał wspomóc się Mocą, wspinając się na dach. Nieprzytomny Twi'lek ciążył mu coraz bardziej. Zdyszany wbiegł po rampie, obok Sabine i Zeba osłaniających jego ucieczkę, a ogień z silnika Choppera niemal osmalił mu włosy. Duch wystartował natychmiast. Zirytowany, zrzucił swój balast w ładowni i, dysząc, oparł się o ścianę.  
\- Kto to? - Mandalorianka ukucnęła obok ofiary i sprawdziła mu puls. - Żyje, wydaje się tylko ogłuszony.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – wzruszył ramionami. - Celował do ciebie, więc musiałem coś z tym zrobić. I tak jakoś wyszło, że go zgarnąłem. Co mi przypomina, że potrzebuję nowego blastera.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Postaram się coś zorganizować. Dzięki za ratunek – dodała po chwili, spuszczając głowę.

Ścisnęło go w środku, jak zawsze gdy młoda z zaskoczeniem przyjmowała fakt, że ktoś o nią dba. Rozumiał ją aż za dobrze. To uczucie, gdy od obcych nie spodziewasz się niczego dobrego było mu świetnie znane - ale to już przeszłość. Tu i teraz są tak bezpieczni, jak to tylko możliwe, prowadząc takie życie. Ponownie skupił się na więźniu. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego go uratował. Na pewno to jakiś kolejny zbir, może jeden z piratów, ale gdy tylko zobaczył lekku, wiedział, że nie może go zostawić., Coś mu nie pozwoliło odwrócić się i odejść. Zeb przypatrywał się leżącemu z nieufnością, a Chopper jeździł wokół, wyrzucając z siebie binarne piski z taką prędkością, że nikt nie był w stanie nic z tego zrozumieć. Poczuł lekkie drgnienie gdy Duch skoczył w nadprzestrzeń. Hera zaraz się zjawi i pomoże podjąć decyzję, co dalej. Usłyszał kroki i zaraz potem urwany okrzyk. Pani kapitan zamiast spokojnie zejść po drabinie, niemal zeskoczyła z góry i przypadła do leżącego.  
\- Tato? Tato, co się stało?  
Kanan poczuł jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Jej ojciec, a on... . Ależ się wpakował! Jak to dobrze, że nikt nie zauważył, co się stało!  
W tym samym momencie do Hery podjechał astromech i, triumfalnie pikając, wyświetlił hologramowe nagranie. Obraz doskonałej jakości, w zwolnionym tempie prezentował całą scenę w magazynie. Moment uderzenia o skrzynie, sposób w jaki odskoczyła głowa ofiary, został powtórzony dwukrotnie, tak, jakby Chopper chciał się upewnić, że Hera na pewno pojęła wagę tego, co się wydarzyło. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego poważnie. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nagle Twi'lek jęknął. Natychmiast pochyliła się nad nim ponownie.  
\- Tato? Już w porządku, jesteś bezpieczny, zaraz się tobą zajmę.  
Kanan poczuł na ramieniu ciężką łapę Zeba.  
\- Stary, ale masz przerąbane... - Lasat pokręcił głową ze współczuciem. - Naprawdę nie chciałbym być teraz na twoim miejscu. 

Nie miał pojęcia co zajmowało im aż tyle czasu. Przecież nie uderzył Twi'lekiem aż tak mocno. Fakt, łupnął solidnie, ale przecież to nie była wielka odległość. Nawet nie użył pełni swojej siły. Wolał się nie zastanawiać nad faktem, że użycie Mocy przyszło mu tak łatwo, jakby zaledwie wczoraj walczył w Wojnach Klonów i odrzucał w ten sposób atakujące droidy separatystów.  
Dlaczego od dwóch godzin drzwi do kajuty Hery, gdzie przenieśli nieprzytomnego były zamknięte? Tylko raz Sabine przybiegła z zapasem okładów chłodzących. Przypomniał sobie z niepokojem, że Twi'lekowie mają mózg zlokalizowany u podstawy lekku i poczuł pełznące po plecach macki strachu. Z kajuty nie dochodziło nic poza niepokojącą ciszą. Tak, zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam pokrył jej drzwi i ściany najlepszym dźwiękoszczelnym materiałem, jaki udało im się znaleźć, zaraz po tym jak dołączył do nich Zeb, ale ten brak jakichkolwiek dźwięków działał mu na nerwy. Zwłaszcza, że Hera, poza tym jednym znaczącym spojrzeniem w ładowni, nie popatrzyła na niego ani razu. Czyżby naprawdę aż tak zawalił sprawę, jak reszta widm zdawała się uważać? 

Nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. To, co najbardziej nie dawało mu spokoju, to fakt, że mimo tylu lat latania razem Hera ani razu nie wspomniała ojca. Kilka razy opowiadała o oblężeniu Ryloth, o wspólnej walce, jaką jej lud prowadził u boku rycerzy Jedi i podległych im klonów, ale ani razu nie napomknęła o rodzicach. Założył, że nie żyją i są dla niej zbyt bolesnym wspomnieniem, więc nie wypytywał. Tymczasem jej ojciec, jej własny ojciec leżał teraz nieprzytomny kilka stóp od niego. Nie, żeby on sam jakoś hojnie dzielił się wspomnieniami z przeszłości. Tak naprawdę nie opowiadał o niej w ogóle. Ale przynajmniej pokazał jej holocron, prawda? Westchnął ciężko i usiadł w kuchni rozkręcając blaster, żeby spróbować chociaż trochę przedłużyć jego życie. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Sabine z pudełkiem części, później Zeb przytargał ze swojej kajuty skrzynię z akceleratorami. We trójkę zabrali się do pracy. Pierwsza ciszę przerwała Mandalorianka.  
\- Nie miałam pojęcia, że wielki Cham Syndulla jest ojcem Hery – powiedziała, ostrożnie rozkręcając mechanizm celowniczy. - Nic dziwnego, że pani kapitan się tym nie chwali i stara się nie używać nazwiska. Nie mielibyśmy życia, gdyby Imperium domyśliło się prawdy.  
Kanan zaskoczony poderwał głowę. Imię Chama gdzieś mu dźwięczało w mrokach pamięci. Przypomniał sobie stosy holopadów w świątyni śledzące najnowsze wiadomości i informacje o oblężeniu Ryloth. Wielki przywódca klanowy, uznawany za nieformalnego władcę wszystkich Twi'leków. Chadzający własnymi drogami, akceptujący Jedi, ale nielubiący ich i nieufający zakonowi. Wyglądało na to, że Zeb się nie mylił, Kanan faktycznie miał przerąbane. Sabine nie zauważyła jego spanikowanego spojrzenia i mówiła dalej.  
\- W Akademii mieli całkiem sporo materiałów poświęconych jemu, Wolnemu Ryloth i akcji z zamachem na Imperatora – pociągnęła mocniej za jedną z opornych śrubek i pokrywa odskoczyła z trzaskiem. - Byłam pewna, że zginął, jak głosi oficjalna propaganda... nic dziwnego, że Hera jest tak zszokowana.  
Poczuł się głupio, wspominając swoje wcześniejsze podejrzenia. Czyżby ona naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, co się działo z najbliższą rodziną?  
\- Jest zszokowana bo jej chłopak przywalił jej ojcu przy pierwszym spotkaniu, ty byś nie była? - Zeb podniósł głowę i parsknął śmiechem. - Ktoś tu będzie miał niezłe jazdy, jak ta cała sprawa się skończy – zarechotał, grzebiąc w skrzyni w poszukiwaniu smaru. - Daj twoje blastery Sabine, naoliwię ci je póki nie ma blaszaka. 

Chopper siedział zamknięty wraz z Syndullami, więc bezpiecznie mogli porozkładać wszystkie części, bez obawy, że coś nagle i niespodziewanie zniknie. Kanan bał się, że głowa mu zaraz eksploduje od natłoku myśli. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wdawać się w przepychanki słowne z Zebem, ale nie mógł też się odpowiednio skupić, by zająć się delikatną kalibracją boni. Czy Hera będzie naprawdę wściekła? A jak ci się wydaje idioto, cichy głosik w głowie podpowiedział usłużnie. Załatwiłeś jej ojca, mało brakowało, a jej najgorsze obawy stałyby się prawdą. 

\- Czy mogę prosić o coś ciepłego do picia? - cichy, zmęczony głos dochodzący od drzwi sprawił, że wszyscy poderwali głowy. Hera stała opierając się ramieniem o ścianę, jedną dłonią przecierała oczy. Widać było, że wcześniej płakała. Kananowi zamarło serce. Czyżby...  
\- Tata czuje się lepiej, skontaktował się ze swoimi ludźmi, przejmą go na Garel. Teraz zasnął – powiedziała szybko, w odpowiedzi na ich niezadane pytania.  
Zeb wstał szybko i ruszył nastawiać maszynę. Po chwili maleńkie pomieszczenie wypełnił zapach świeżo parzonego kafu.  
\- Jak będziemy na Garel, przydałoby się uzupełnić zapasy. W skrzyni, którą zwinąłem z magazynu znajdowały się liofilizatory paszy dla zwierząt. Nam się nie przydadzą, ale powinniśmy za nie dostać niezłą cenę – mówił, starannie nalewając gorący napój do kubka i podając go Herze. 

Skinęła głową z wdzięcznością i pociągnęła długi łyk. Kanan nie odrywał od niej wzroku, czekał, aż na niego spojrzy choć na chwilę, ona jednak uparcie wpatrywała się w kubek. Zauważył, że Zeb zerknął porozumiewawczo na Sabine, po czym bez słowa pozbierali wszystkie części ze stołu i po cichu wyszli. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Hera podeszła bliżej i z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadła na zwolnionym przez Lasata miejscu. Marzył, by wyciągnąć rękę, spleść ich palce razem, ale bał się jak by na to zareagowała. Nic nie mógł wyczytać z jej twarzy. 

\- Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować za to co zrobiłeś – odezwała się pierwsza i wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Podniosła wzrok i spoglądała na niego poważna i smutna. - Uratowałeś nie tylko Sabine, ale też tatę i jego załogę.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.  
\- Ale ja... jak to?  
Hera kontynuowała, jakby nie zauważając w jakim był szoku.  
\- Jego ludzie spostrzegli, jak uciekasz z nim na dach, pobiegli za wami, dzięki temu nie było ich w środku, gdy eksplodowały ładunki. Udało im się przedostać na lądowisko i zwiać, zanim Imperium przysłało posiłki – wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła jego dłoń ponad stołem. - Kanan, ja... 

Poderwał się i znalazł się przy niej, wsuwając na wąską ławkę i obejmując ją ramieniem. Gonitwa myśli w głowie tylko przybrała na sile, ale teraz musiał skupić się na niej. Sobą zajmie się później. Hera z westchnieniem objęła go w pasie i wtuliła nos w jego szyję. Ledwo słyszał ciche, urywane słowa, tak jakby nie mogła przestać mówić, gdy już zaczęła  
\- Byłam pewna, że nie żyje, po tym okropnym zamachu miałam z nim kontakt ledwie parę razy. Od kilku lat nie odzywał się do mnie... nigdy nie dał znać... nie wiedziałam... mówi że to dla mojego bezpieczeństwa, ale... nie wiedziałam – zamilkła i tylko trzymała go mocniej. 

Gładził jej plecy, powolnym, uspokajającym rytmem. Co jest z tymi Syndullami i ich sekretami, zastanowił się w myślach. Jego pani kapitan miała o wiele bardziej skomplikowaną przeszłość niż przypuszczał. Teraz lepiej rozumiał jej poświęcenie sprawie – dla niej po prostu nigdy nie było innej drogi, jak walka z Imperium. Ale to nadal nie rozwiązywało najważniejszego problemu. Co pomyśli o nim wielki Cham Syndulla, gdy się wreszcie obudzi? Nagle, nieproszone, stanęły mu przed oczami sceny z poprzedniej nocy. Hera wygięta pod nim, ochrypły jęk, wydobywający się z jej gardła, cała wibrująca napięciem. Rozrzucone lekku, palce zaciśnięte w jego włosach, gdy każdym dotykiem języka sprawiał, że drżała jeszcze bardziej. Zarumienił się lekko. Miał bardzo silne wrażenie, że jej ojciec nie będzie zachwycony tym, z kim jego córka się zadaje... Hera stopniowo rozluźniała się w jego ramionach, odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy, po czym się odsunęła.  
\- Muszę wracać, sprawdzić czy czegoś nie potrzebuje – położyła dłoń na jego policzku. - Chciałabym byście się z nim wszyscy spotkali, będzie tu tak krótko...  
\- Hej, żadnego smucenia się. Powinien zapamiętać cię uśmiechniętą, bo jeszcze pomyśli, że cię tu źle traktujemy – mrugnął do niej i z ulgą zauważył, że kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko. Przysunęła się ponownie i pocałowała go mocno. 

Ktoś odchrząknął w progu. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Cham Syndulla stał wyprostowany, z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, biały opatrunek u podstawy lekku odcinał się wyraźnie od pomarańczowego koloru skóry. Skrzyżował ręce, oparł się lekko o ścianę i nagle Kanan miał wrażenie, że jest niemal przewiercany na wskroś intensywnym spojrzeniem. Choć jego pierwszym odruchem było uciec, teraz poczuł narastającą złość. Jakim prawem Twi'lek patrzy na niego jak na jakiegoś lothańskiego szczura? Uniósł wysoko głowę i odpowiedział hardym, bezczelnym uśmieszkiem, wypraktykowanym w wielu spelunkach w czasie tych ciemnych lat przed poznaniem Hery. Nie pozwoli się zastraszyć. Jest w końcu u siebie w domu. Cham po chwili opuścił oczy, jakby coś go niezwykle rozbawiło. Hera pozbierała się pierwsza, szturchnęła Kanana by ją przepuścił, wydostała się zza stołu i podbiegła do ojca.  
\- Tato wszystko w porządku? Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
Cham ujął jej dłonie w swoje.  
\- Kubek kafu mi w zupełności wystarczy. Oprowadzisz mnie po swoim statku? - zapytał rozglądając się z ciekawością po kuchni.  
\- Oczywiście – energicznie skinęła głową aż jej lekku podskoczyły na ramionach. - Kanan, to...  
\- Pójdę po resztę, będziemy czekać we wspólnym – przerwał jej szorstko. Chwilo miał dość wszystkiego i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na zabawę w przedstawianie i wyjaśnianie. 

Załogę znalazł w ładowni, próbowali doczepić działko laserowe do repulsorowego skutera Sabine. Młoda żywiła głębokie przekonanie, że każdy pojazd bez dołączonej chociaż niewielkiej broni jest całkowicie bezużyteczny. W milczeniu pomógł im przewrócić skuter na bok i rozmontować przedni ślizgacz. W końcu powiedział im o spotkaniu i z trudem zignorował porozumiewawcze uśmieszki i ironiczne zerknięcia. Podążał za nimi powoli na górę. Mówiąc szczerze, najchętniej zamknąłby się w kajucie i poczekał aż gość wróci do siebie. Kilka lat temu nawet by się nie zastanawiał, już by blokował drzwi i rzucał się wściekły na koję. Teraz jednak wszystko było inaczej. Wciąż wkurzony przekroczył próg pomieszczenia służącego im za wspólny salon. Na kanapie rozpierał się Cham Syndulla i obejmował córkę, która położyła głowę na ramieniu ojca i zamknęła oczy. Wydawała się taka spokojna i szczęśliwa w tej chwili, że cała wściekłość z Kanana wyparowała. Nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia, co wielki bojownik o wolność myśli o nim, byłym acz niedoszłym Jedi, skoro to spotkanie zdaje się spełnieniem wszystkich marzeń Hery. 

W tym momencie otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła go w progu i aż się cała rozjaśniła, w tym specjalnym uśmiechu, o którym lubił myśleć, że był zarezerwowany specjalnie dla niego.  
\- Kanan, chodź do nas.  
Podszedł bliżej zrezygnowany. Już dawno temu przekonał się, że nie jest w stanie niczego jej odmówić. Usiadł na kanapie i udał, że nie widzi jak Zeb z Sabine zaczęli się poszturchiwać. Dwójka dzieciaków, też sobie znaleźli rozrywkę!  
Hera albo nie zauważyła zachowania swojej załogi, albo postanowiła je zignorować. Złapała Kanana za rękę i zwróciła się do ojca.  
\- Tato to Kanan. Mój... partner – zarumieniła się lekko. Puściła jego dłoń i bezwiednie poprawiła pilotkę.  
Cham skinął mu głową, odpowiedział podobnie.  
\- Chopper pokazał mi, co się stało w magazynie – z tonu głosu Syndulli nic nie można było wyczytać. 

No jasne, astromech jak zwykle musiał dorzucić swoje trzy kredyty. Teraz też stał w rogu pokoju, schowany w połowie za fotelem Zeba i wydawał z siebie dziwne dźwięki, niepokojąco przypominające basowe, radosne gulgotanie.  
Twi'lek po chwili milczenia mówił dalej.  
\- Powinienem chyba podziękować za ratunek i powściągliwość – uśmiechnął się krzywo i lekko dotknął dłonią opatrunku. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mogła ze mnie zostać mokra plama na tej skrzyni.  
\- Jak ja bym tobą cisnął to nawet plamy by nie było – widać Zeb miał dość półsłówek i gęstej atmosfery. Zdecydowanie spodziewali się z Sabine lepszej rozrywki i musieli być niezwykle rozczarowani tym, że inni postanowili zachowywać się bezsensownie rozsądnie. 

Cham wybuchnął śmiechem i zwrócił się do córki.  
\- Widzę, że zebrałaś sobie całkiem niezłą załogę. Artystka, dwóch wojowników, morderczy droid i najlepszy pilot na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach.  
\- A pewnie, jak mogłeś wątpić w to choć przez chwilę - Hera niczym nie przypominała zagubionej dziewczyny sprzed kilkunastu minut. Tak, jakby wraz z podziękowaniem Chama opadło z niej całe napięcie.  
Twi'lek odchylił się na oparciu i zwrócił do Sabine.  
\- Słyszałem, że to ty jesteś autorką dekoracji w kajucie Hery? Świetnie uchwyciłaś podobieństwo do naszych klanowych barw.  
Dziewczyna zarumieniła się z radości. Po chwili zatopili się z Chamem w dyskusji o różnych rodzajach naturalnych barwników. Rozmowa płynnie przeszła na wspomnienia o dzieciństwie pani kapitan i Kanan złapał się na tym, że przysłuchuje się z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Hera zdawała się nie mieć nic przeciwko tym historiom, czasem sama dorzucała jakiś ironiczny komentarz. Najbardziej spodobała mu się opowieść o tym, jak jako kilkuletnia dziewczynka z uporem wymykała się ze schronów.  
\- Chciałam tylko popatrzeć na te wszystkie majestatyczne okręty powietrzne i zupełnie nie rozumiałam o co wszyscy robili tyle szumu – wzruszyła ramionami słysząc zbiorowy wybuch śmiechu. Ciche pikanie alarmu jednak natychmiast starło uśmiech z jej twarzy. Zwróciła się do ojca. 

\- Zbliżamy się do Garel. Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie trzeba?  
Cham przygarnął ją bliżej i uścisnął mocno.  
\- Mi nic, ale może będę miał coś dla was – spojrzał ponad głową Hery na Kanana. - Zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłbyś mnie odprowadzić na mój statek? - choć brzmiało to jak pytanie, zdawał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie było tylko grzeczniej wyrażonym poleceniem. Czyli nie uda mu się jednak uciec od rozmowy. Ani chybi pełnej gróźb i ostrzeżeń. No to się Syndulla jeszcze zdziwi, pomyślał wojowniczo. Nie da się zastraszyć. Skinął głową, bez słowa wstał i ruszył do kokpitu. Ktoś musi w końcu wylądować, a Hera zdawało się, że zapomniała o całym świecie. Po chwili jednak dołączyła do niego wraz z ojcem. Przesiadł się na fotel drugiego pilota i obserwował, jak pewnie włącza wszelkie niezbędne zabezpieczenia. Nigdy nie ryzykowali przy lądowaniu, zawsze mieli uruchomione maskowanie i tarcze. Cham stał za nią pochylony i rozmawiali cicho o pilotażu. Znowu poczuł się jak intruz. Hera pewnie osadziła statek w niewielkim hangarze, który ze względu na swoje rozmiary zazwyczaj stał pusty. Mało który pilot poważyłby się na lądowanie z zaledwie kilkoma metrami wolnego miejsca w zapasie. Dla niej nie było to nic niezwykłego. Zauważył jak oczy Chama rozszerzyły się w podziwie i jak uścisnął jej ramię w niemej pochwale. Dobrze, że docenia, jaką ma niezwykłą córkę. Po chwili już wstawali i kierowali się do ładowni. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak dołączyć do pożegnań i przygotować się na przesłuchanie.

Stali wszyscy tuż przy zejściu z rampy. Kanan z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że zwykle powściągliwa w kontaktach Sabine, zignorowała wyciągniętą rękę gościa, a zamiast tego przytuliła się do niego mocno. Cham roześmiał się i poklepał dziewczynę po plecach. Pogłaskał pokrywę Choppera, uścisnął dłoń Zebowi i w końcu zwrócił się do Hery. Ta objęła go, wspięła się na palce i wyszeptała mu coś do ucha. Twi'lek zamknął oczy i tylko przygarnął ją do siebie mocniej. Długo tak stali razem, w końcu Cham odsunął się i lekko przejechał kciukiem po policzku pilotki. Zielone i ceglaste lekku zarzucone na ramiona, skrzyżowały się podwójnie. Kanan poczuł, że przestaje widzieć wyraźnie. Wiedział dobrze, co oznacza ten znak w Ryl, Hera uczyła go czasem nocami jej dziwnego, melodyjnego języka, połączenia gestów wykonywanych lekku i egzotycznie brzmiących słów. Teraz, patrząc na ojca i córkę wpatrzonych w siebie, nie mógł nie zauważyć głębokiej więzi, jaka ich łączyła. Obojętnie jak ciężka będzie rozmowa, która go czekała, cieszył się, że do takiego spotkania doszło. Hera tego potrzebowała. Usłyszal ciche „Ma-allesh” i w końcu pilotka weszła z powrotem na pokład, a oni zeszli z rampy i ruszyli w stronę przejścia między hangarami. 

Cham pierwszy przerwał ciszę.  
\- Moi ludzie wylądowali dwa lądowiska dalej. Nie chcę rozmawiać tu, mam nadzieję że zgodzisz się wejść na chwilę na mój statek? - ponownie pytanie, które było bardziej stanowczym poleceniem.  
Zgodził się, nic innego mu nie pozostało. Resztę trasy przebyli w milczeniu. Statek Syndulli w niczym nie przypominał smukłej sylwetki Ducha. Był to jeden ze starszych modeli koreliańskich frachtowców, dość masywny, ale utrzymany w nienagannym stanie. Cham przywitał się krótko z załogą i zaprowadził go do swojej kajuty. Całkiem spore pomieszczenie, na pewno większe niż jego pokój na Duchu, zostało bardzo funkcjonalnie urządzone. Najnowocześniejszy zestaw do komunikacji wraz z pełnym kompletem urządzeń do szyfrowania połączeń, wąska koja, biurko i półka wypełniona holopadami i starymi zwojami, jakie kiedyś widywał na Coruscant. Syndulla włączył zagłuszacz – nawet na własnym statku nie potrafił nikomu zaufać do końca. Wskazał Kananowi krzesło, sam przysiadł na łóżku. 

\- Pozwól, że będę mówił krótko i konkretnie. Nie lubię pozostawać za długo w jednym miejscu, zwłaszcza tak ludnym. Wiem, kim jesteś, domyśliłem się od razu, widząc nagranie, mimo że Hera odmówiła potwierdzenia tych przypuszczeń. Chciałem cię tylko prosić, byś uważał. Bardziej niż zwykle. Chroń nie tylko ich, ale też siebie. Widzę, ile dla niej znaczysz, a ona, jak my wszyscy, wystarczająco wiele już w życiu straciła. Nie kontaktujcie się ze mną, to też jest niebezpieczne. Postaram się raz na jakiś czas przesłać kilka słów.  
Kanan siedział oniemiały. Spodziewał się gróźb i upomnień, nie pełnego zrozumienia wsparcia. Cham uśmiechnął się.  
\- Zaskoczyłem cię, prawda? Mój lud jednak głęboko wierzy w więzy rodzinne, nie tylko połączone wspólną krwią. Wspieraj swoją małą rodzinę i pozwól im też wesprzeć siebie. A tu masz coś, co może ci się przydać.  
Z szuflady pod łóżkiem wydobył nowiutki blaster. Przekazał go Kananowi. Ten z uznaniem chwycił za rękojeść. Lśniący DL-18, jeden z tych niezawodnych, łatwych do zmodyfikowania modeli, bardzo popularny wśród różnego rodzaju awanturników.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział krótko. I zarumieniony, zacinając się lekko, dodał – Arni’soyacho.  
Cham skinął głową z uznaniem. Wstali i uścisnęli sobie dłonie.  
\- Żegnaj, Ka're mojej córki. 

Jeszcze nie zdążył opuścić hangaru, a frachtowiec już startował. Obserwował, jak wznosi się jednostajnie i po chwili staje się tylko niewielkim punktem na jasnym niebie Garel. Wracając na Ducha, minął Zeba niosącego skrzynię z paszą i towarzyszącą mu Sabine. Wymienili parę uwag, pokazał otrzymany podarunek, a dziewczyna od razu rzuciła kilka pomysłów ulepszeń. Widma pognały na targ, a Kanan powoli wspiął się po rampie. Postanowił zatrzymać się na chwilę w salonie, zanim uda się na poszukiwanie Hery. Złapał jeden z holopadów leżących na stole i odpalił program z tłumaczeniami. Wpisał określenie, jakim pożegnał go Cham i roześmiał się, czytając wyjaśnienie. No cóż. Jeśli to nie było akceptacją, to nie ma pojęcia, co by nią mogło być. Rzucił pad z powrotem na stół i ruszył do kokpitu, pewny, że tam właśnie znajdzie swoją kapitan. Nie mylił się. Siedziała w fotelu, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Jednak gdy usłyszała, że wchodzi, odwróciła się, uśmiechnęła i wyciągnęła do niego ręce. 

Dobrze było znaleźć się w domu.

**Author's Note:**

> Słowniczek:  
> Ma-allesh – zwrot używany przy pożegnaniu, oznaczający bezpiecznej podróży.  
> Arni’soyacho – dziękuję, ale takie bardzo, bardzo dziękuję.  
> Ka're – ktoś więcej niż chłopak, czy zwykły kochanek, acz troszkę mniej niż mąż  
> skrzyżowane podwójnie końce lekku oznaczają "kocham cię" 
> 
> Nasza wizja jak mogło by wyglądać pierwsze spotkanie papy Syndulli z dzielną załogą Ducha. Pisane przed odcinkiem "Homecoming", więc istnieje poważne zagrożenie utraty jakichkolwiek związków z kanonem już za dwa tygodnie :)


End file.
